


An Ode to Jane's First Breath

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Children of the Mind, Ender Series - Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: And it feels like a finale, Anyone else feel this way?, Gen, Halfway through the book, I can't believe what I just read, Jane is amazing, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God, Poetry, just wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: My reaction when I was about halfway through Children of the Mind. The words shifted into something lyrical, and I wanted to read them outloud over and over again so I could taste their sweetness.
Kudos: 2





	An Ode to Jane's First Breath

I say beauty and I say gorgeous  
But that is not the truth.  
I think stunning and amazing  
Still I lie.  
These words exist on a lower plane of existence  
Then the world I read  
These Children of The Mind  
Flow like music,  
Like sunlight,  
Connecting bonds of life  
Through philotic twining  
That I feel in my heart-of-hearts.

I yearn to speak them,  
To shout them from the rooftops,  
To tell all who will listen  
Of the gift I have recieved  
With open arms  
The joy I felt when my eyes  
Gazed upon the words.  
Even in my paltry attempts  
To encapsulate this feeling  
This well of emotion  
Explodes like shaken soda  
Swirling in rivulets  
From my staring eyes  
And to my brain and down my arm  
Into my hand.  
To paint  
the colors of aiúa  
And to give a breath of air  
To the newlyborn  
Who will walk among the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in a comment!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
